


Project K drabbles

by zntkilledme



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Fushimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zntkilledme/pseuds/zntkilledme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project K drabbles that are usually very similar, hopefully they're what you came for ;}<br/>"And then Munakata's world ended in pieces.<br/>The sword fell. Munakata gathered himself and lunged. A blade through his love's heart. Standing there for what seemed like hours. Not enough time. Munakata's duty killing his love. Killing himself. Feeling his heart shatter like that of bone with a sword through it. Mikoto giving him a hug. Mikoto's last words, not for him. For Anna. Feeling Mikoto's last breath, and the dead weight of him. A silver sword dripping in red blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I, sadly, don't own K Project, otherwise things would've turned out quite a bit differently. Unfortunately, we've all got to work with what we've got. All credit goes to the respective owners (who did a great job, by the way).  
> I listened to Just a Dream by Nelly, and this kicked me in the teeth. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback and criticisms are always welcome.

A delicate smile. Whispers in the night. The rustling of sheets. The sighs of those overburdened. These were all common in Munakata's apartment. His apartment had seen it all - the loving smiles, the fights, the tears desperately concealed until the other had left. His apartment had seen all the ups and downs of Munakata's and Mikoto's relationship. But this was new.

Munakata walked into the room alone, which was nothing new - had been happening for the last two weeks or so. That wasn't the issue. It was the way he walked in, like his world had ended. This wasn't a Munakata the apartment had seen before.

He quietly got ready for bed, and sat on the edge of the mattress for an hour, two. The tears drifted down quietly, without a red-head to stop them. He was curled over his stomach, trying with all of his might to hold himself together. A low moan echoed out into the room, like that of a grieving animal.

Munakata then abruptly stood up and walked over to the window, looking out into the gently falling snow. It was past 2 in the morning, but he didn't seem like he'd fall asleep any time soon without help.

Munakata walked to his liquor cabinet and pulled out one of his favorites, before sitting down in his lounge chair with it and taking a swallow.

A little while later, Munakata had fallen asleep, a sad smile on his still-sleeping face.

 

He woke to hands picking him up. "Oi, why aren't you in bed," Mikoto asked, carrying him to bed.

"Hmm? I was too tired, it seems," Munakata replied, unconsciously snuggling closer to the constantly warm red-head.

"Oh yeah? Then why are there tear tracks on your face? Did you miss me too much?" Mikoto smirked.

"As if I could ever miss an uncivilised barbarian like yourself," Munakata mumbled as Mikoto placed him beneath the covers and layed down next to him.

Mikoto's soft laugh echoed throughout the room, warming the atmosphere effortlessly. "And it's not like I'd miss a stuck-up puzzle-maker like you, either," he whispered, placing a kiss on Munakata's forehead. "Sorry I wasn't back earlier, got caught up with Anna's birthday plans since the ones on her actual birthday didn't work out. Totsuka is insistent on me being part of this."

The content smile Munakata had on his face slowly left, replaced by dawning horror. "Mikoto? Isn't Totsuka dead?"

Mikoto looked down at Munakata sadly, nodding. "Yeah."

"Don't."

"Don't what, Munakata?"

"Don't do this to me. I can't do this. Please."

"I'm sorry Munakata. I really am. But there was no other way."

"No other way? I gave you other ways! You're just a stubborn jackass who can't accept that he's wrong!"

"Probably. But I still love you, Munakata."

"Don't lie to me." The tears began to fall again, only harder. Munakata was sobbing, trying to look away from Mikoto, who wasn't having it. Mikoto kissed Munakata, wiping away his tears.

"Sorry for making you do the dirty work."

Suddenly they were back to the beginning of the end, Mikoto's sword falling, Munakata knowing what he was required to do.

"Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look on your face," Munakata said, dread filling his heart. "If you really feel that way, wasn't there something you could've done, before this happened?" Stop! I don't want this! Munakata desperately tried to wake up, but he couldn't. He was destined to relive this scene.

"You've said enough, Munakata." Mikoto's arms were spread out, quiet filling his face. He looked so at peace, and ready to die. Ready to leave Munakata behind.

And then Munakata's world ended in pieces.

The sword fell. Munakata gathered himself and lunged. A blade through his love's heart. Standing there for what seemed like hours. Not enough time. Munakata's duty killing his love. Killing himself. Feeling his heart shatter like that of bone with a sword through it. Mikoto giving him a hug. Mikoto's last words, not for him. For Anna. Feeling Mikoto's last breath, and the dead weight of him. A silver saber dripping in red blood.

Then Munakata fell to his knees, rocking back and forth, holding Mikoto's quickly cooling body. Munakata screamed along with Anna, as his world died. Munakata felt his duty settling in on his shoulders, heavier than it had ever been now that there was no one to help him. To pull him from his office at random times. To kiss him and tell him it'll all be okay. Except it will never be okay. Because Mikoto's dead. And Munakata killed him.

 

Munakata wakes with a gasp, panic setting in. He tries to breathe, but can't quite get a full breath. He falls to his knees, knocking his glass of alcohol over, crying and trying to breathe and panicking.

Munakata feels a warm arm around his shoulders, smells smoke and cinnamon. Mikoto. Or, well, what should've been Mikoto. Instead, it's a ghost, a memory of a happier time. And Munakata cries harder, because Mikoto's dead. Because Munakata has to hold himself together. Because Munakata will forever hate himself for doing this to himself. Munakata thinks that the phrase "Don't sweat it, it'll all work out," is total bullshit. It may work for Homra, who will do whatever they need to help themselves, but he'll always be the last one standing, picking up the pieces. Munakata will always be alone. Because his happiness had only been a dream that ended in a nightmare.


	2. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not, nor will I ever, own Project K or any of its characters.

Totsuka woke up to the sound of a slamming door, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning from under his blanket.

"Scepter 4's under attack!" The excited voice of Kamamoto echoed throughout the mostly empty bar.

"Huh? What do you mean under attack?" Yata questioned angrily.

"I mean the Greens are attacking their home base right now! The Greens and Blues are all over the place; looks like an ant war!"

Kusanagi glanced at Mikoto, raising an eyebrow. "Well? Are we going?"

Mikoto sighed deeply and slouched his way to his feet, muttering "yeah. Might as well."

Totsuka stumbled to his feet and followed the rest of Homra as they made their way to their long-time enemy's base. They walked in their usual formation, with Mikoto and Anna in front, and the rest spread out behind them. The small group walked quickly, purpose outlining every step. Eyes strained forward, looking for the first glimpse of a battle. Ears perked, listening for the cries of Awashima.

"I hear something!" 

"Me too!"

"Are you sure it's a full-on attack? Doesn't sound like many people," Bandou murmured.

When they turned the corner, everyone stopped, shocked at the sight. Most of Scepter 4 layed on the ground, either passed out or unable to move. There were only a few left fighting, and most of them were dropping quick. Fushimi's squad was the only one left, and they fell, one by one, leaving Fushimi more and more alone.

As Totsuka watched, he couldn't help but think about the poor child that Homra had failed to help. The lonely boy who only wanted his friend. Who had one of the biggest hearts, but was terrified of having it broken. Who had left for a place where he might fit in when Homra became too painful.

The child who claimed to have no allegiances whatsoever. The boy who still watched Yata whenever he came near. The teenager who refused to eat his vegetables. The young man who said he'd never follow anyone. The man who was defending his king with his life.

As Homra watched, Fushimi slammed his blade through one Green's chest, only to pull it out and slash another across the face. The Greens slowly closed in on Fushimi, who was desperately trying to keep them away from the fallen Munakata. Fushimi looked like a dog ready to die for its master, fighting a losing battle to the end. He breathed out harsh, uneven breaths, and threw out a line of knives behind himself, erecting a barrier.

He punched a Green with his left hand, only to be hit even harder in the stomach. Fushimi fell to the ground with a soundless cry. When someone got too close, Fushimi launched himself up, using the momentum to stab the man in the stomach. Fushimi choked and gasped as he staggered back, still winded from the earlier punch. His eyes were wild, and he looked like a cornered animal.

"No," Anna muttered softly, letting go of Mikoto's jacket and taking a step forward. "Anna? What's wrong?" Asked Totsuka, watching the worried child.

"No!" Anna's voice raised into a scream. "Fushimi!"

As Totsuka turned his attention to the struggling young man, he sucked in his breath and watched in horror.

Fushimi ran forward and grabbed who seemed to be the second in command, tackling him to the ground with a savage snarl. He wrestled him into what looked like a painful position, and began to glow red. The man below Fushimi wailed, but Fushimi was relentless. The Green was pushed farther into the ground, and Fushimi looked up when he heard the screaming child held back by Kusanagi. There was a small smile, and a whispered "can you see me now?" Directed to Yata. Yata whimpered, and Fushimi glowed brighter.  
~~~~  
One of the main differences between Homra and Scepter 4 is the way its authority is decided. In Scepter 4, you work to get your spot. In Homra, however much power you have gives you your position. So it was always assumed that Fushimi did not have much fire, since he never really used a lot, and his personality wasn't very fiery. The truth was, Fushimi kept his fire hidden far, far inside himself, so far that Misaki couldn't even find it. And it was revealed today.

The world went very bright, and Totsuka closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a glowing blue barrier, a bunch of dead Greens, and one swaying Fushimi curled in on himself.

"Saru!" Yata screamed, running towards his best friend.

"Stay away," Fushimi rasped.

Yata didn't heed the warning.

"I said stay away!" While staggering away from the other teen.

"Saru? What's wrong?" Yata was getting increasingly worried, fluttering around and shuffling from foot to foot.

"Everyone, go help Scepter 4." Kusanagi's command snapped everyone out of their stupor, while Mikoto walked towards the barrier, and Munakata. Anna stayed with Kusanagi, while Totsuka quickly walked towards the two teenagers.

"Hey, hey, don't sweat it Fushimi, it'll all work out," Totsuka murmured when he got to the shuddering boy, bypassing Yata completely.

"Stay away."

"It's fine, I'll help. I help King all the time." Totsuka smiled brightly. He put his arms around the Blue, and let him fall into his arms, all the while muttering nonsense and soothing the fire still burning inside the child. "You shouldn't have used this much, you could've killed yourself," Totsuka scolded gently.

"Wasn't that the point?"

Totsuka felt himself freeze for a minute before hugging the teen tighter and forcing himself to focus his attention on King and Munakata, watching King touch Munakata's face before gently picking up the passed-out Blue. He pushed the anger down deep, where he could let it out later. He glanced up at the panicking Yata and tilted his head slightly, allowing Yata near.

"He's safe now," Totsuka said quietly over the now sleeping boy. "I took his red down to acceptable levels, but he'll have some pretty bad burns."

Yata nodded fervently, kneeling down and intently watching the Blue.

Totsuka sighed and transferred Fushimi to Yata before walking over to Kusanagi.

Kusanagi lifted his head in greeting. "You know, Fushimi has always been a child of Homra. I wish he could understand that." 

Totsuka smiled sadly, watching over Homra as they helped their fallen enemy. "It's never been Fushimi who needed to understand. He gets what it means to be red better than most. But he also gets what it means to be blue, and in this world, that's not acceptable."

Kusanagi nodded his head in quiet agreement before jogging over to Awashima, who was beginning to wake up.

Totsuka felt a small hand reach up to hold his, and he gripped it tightly as he whispered, for only her ears, "And isn't it just sad, to not be accepted? To see all, but not be allowed to change all? Isn't this just a sick, sad world?" 

The hand tightened in silent agreement, and Totsuka looked down to solemn eyes.

"When I'm gone, look after them both. Scepter 4 and Homra. They'll need it. After all, this world is cruel. But always beautiful. Remember that, my little Anna."

And so Totsuka and Anna watched over the two clans, both silently aware that not everything could stay as it was, and both fervently wishing that it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire reason this chapter was born was to put down the line "Fushimi looked like a dog ready to die for its master." I dunno, to me, it seems like Fushimi would fight to the death to protect those he loves and/or respects, including Munakata. And it's always felt like Homra dismissed Fushimi too quickly, that just because he wasn't as hot-headed and loud he wasn't one of them. I know they didn't think like that, but I really relate to Fushimi's position, and I can completely understand why he'd leave. Scepter 4 is so much healthier for him, whether or not he admits it.  
> Comments, feedback, and criticism always welcome!


	3. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totsuka's view after his death on what all happened in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly give you the news that I don't own Project K or any characters...

Totsuka had long known that he was destined to die. He'd been told once by Anna, a solemn look on her face. He'd laughed it off; they both knew how his world would end. Neither knew when, so they kept it their little secret, ever watchful, ever hopeful that it wouldn't come true. But then it did. And Totsuka saw just how much he meant to everyone - how many lives he'd impacted.

He watched Mikoto re-pierce his ear with Totsuka's old earring, and saw how hard it was for the red king to hold himself together. He allowed himself to cry when Mikoto pursued revenge, and apologized to Munakata several times. But he was dead, and he couldn't change anything. He could only watch Mikoto's revenge play out, and watch the mighty king fall.

Contrary to popular belief, there'd been nothing going on between Totsuka and Mikoto. Because while Mikoto felt comfortable enough in Totsuka's presence to nap with him, and let him near when Mikoto felt like he'd burn everything in his path, it wasn't romantic. Neither felt that way, just felt a gentle companionship that helped keep each other afloat, along with Kusanagi. Kusanagi was their balance, their voice of reason. Totsuka was too easy going, Mikoto too apathetic. So Kusanagi took up the role needed, and they were all happy with their camaraderie.

Totsuka could've predicted Yata's absolute refusal to stop looking for his killer, could've told you with complete accuracy how Eric would react, and how Kosuke would become even more protective over Eric. About how Kamamoto would take care of Yata, and how Anna would become so, so solemn. He could've told you the weight that Kusanagi would feel, because Kusanagi knew what would happen the second he saw Totsuka's dead body on that rooftop.

What Totsuka couldn't have predicted was the affect he'd have on the blues. He hadn't expected his death to really mean anything to them, but he'd forgotten that they had ties to the reds now. He couldn't have told you about how Fushimi would take his death so hard, about how Munakata would actually apologize for not being able to protect him, and how Awashima would allow a couple tears for him before getting back to work. Totsuka hadn't had any idea he'd been so well-liked, especially when Mikoto caused so much trouble for Munakata. But he supposed that was how love worked. You accepted everything about your loved one, even their friends.

Totsuka almost couldn't watch the train wreck that was Ashinaka High School. He hated watching Munakata cry after killing his loved one, hated watching the duty that fell to someone's shoulders, just because they were bestowed with a power humans shouldn't possess.

Totsuka had once said that kings were very lonely people, and he'd been right. They weren't able to interact with others well, because they had to constantly monitor themselves and keep track of their Weismann levels. Kings were under an enormous amount of pressure, and the weight of a thousand lives. Was it any wonder that the blue king would grieve so much when his counterpart, the red, fell? It's very hard for kings to find someone that they can relax with completely. You could almost say it was like kings had soul-mates. And Munakata's had been Mikoto.

At the point where Munakata curled over Mikoto's cooling body, Totsuka hadn't been alone.

He'd watched the once-stoic king cry with the red king at his side, a sad look on his face. "This is what we've wrought, Mikoto." He whispered sadly, watching over the blue king.

"Yeah."

And far below them, Munakata slowly pulled himself together.

"No blood, no bone, no ash? How fitting," he murmured.

The two above paid attention once more at the sound of their old motto.

Munakata slowly walked towards the bridge, shoulders weighed down with the weight of the color blue.

"After all, fire burns. Water washes away. Which cleans up after which?" Munakata sounded unusually bitter.

And hours later, when he reached his office, while putting his sword away, Munakata smiled a sad smile quite unlike anything seen on his face before. He then got in a car and drove miles away, far from any possible humans.

"'Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.'"

And thus that night, not three kings died, but four. The fourth was unknown, and reported as missing until a little girl with silver hair and a solemn look showed up at Scepter 4's headquarters saying "I've got some bad news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I have a thing for torturing characters. And writing from Totsuka's point of view is actually really easy because even when he was alive he was pretty neutral, like he didn't automatically hate the blues or anything. So Totsuka makes my life easier, and Yata makes it hell. What else is new. The poem's by Robert Frost.  
> Comments, feedback, and criticism always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realize "One character realizing they love the other" after Mikoto dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own K Project, otherwise there would be a lot of canon ships, let me tell you.

Munakata had killed many people in his time. He had killed Strains too powerful to live, threats against his city, and those too corrupt to be locked up. He had protected this city with everything he had, and he'd thought that was enough. He'd given up any free time he had, had sacrificed any friendships he could've formed, and isolated himself so that he could be the perfect unbiased ruler, doing what needed to be done.

He had killed many, and doomed himself to hell for it. But no death hurt as much as Mikoto Suoh's. He had always known there was attraction there, and knew that part of it had to do with them being kings-and opposite ones at that. They were Yin and Yang, forever circling, locked in an eternal dance that lasted for both eternity and seconds. It was meant to be, and doomed to die. 

Munakata realized that the world needed balance. He understood nature's need to even out the good and the bad. Perhaps that was why Mikoto was attracted to him. A helpless attraction born of the need to balance out one's nature. Mikoto was a bright flame, Munakata the water that extinguished it.

Munakata understood all this. Had always understood. As a king, you had both everything and nothing. You had to give everything of yourself in order to gain anything.

What Munakata didn't understand, is why his chest hurt so much after thrusting his saber through Mikoto's chest, or why he felt tears gather as he looked at the body of his fallen comrade. Of his best friend. He didn't understand why he _needed _to go get his glasses from the battlefield, when he should've gone straight back to Scepter 4 to help clean up. Couldn't fathom the reason he couldn't touch his saber after the battle, or why he refused to have it cleaned. He didn't understand why he felt such a weight on his soul. Where the others had become a quiet burden to carry, Mikoto's death was a constant anchor, keeping him stuck in his chair, staring at the blood-encrusted sheath, which had an even worse blade tucked inside.__

__But maybe he did understand. Maybe he always understood, and didn't want to._ _

__He was in love with Mikoto Suoh._ _

__He never meant to be. They were always aware that it would come to to Munakata and Mikoto reenacting their predecessors, but they could never stop the momentum that brought them together._ _

__From the second their eyes met, they knew what destiny had in store. Because Mikoto was too stubborn, and Munakata too dedicated to let the Kagutsu Crater happen again._ _

__Munakata was aware of the fact that he was in love with the former Red King, Mikoto Suoh. He was also aware that he would go to hell, and that he was doomed to never meet Mikoto. Because while Munakata would be in the seventh level of Hell, Mikoto would be up with Totsuka and the angels in heaven, lounging around and enjoying himself quietly. Waiting for his clan to join him._ _

__Munakata knew what would happen, as it had happened to his predecessors. He had been foolish enough to think that he could resist temptation. He was proven wrong by the blood that stained a saber that would never again be used. By the way his heart was stuck on the ground. By the way he felt like he was drowning on dry land._ _

__Munakata had given everything he had to the city. His life, his love, and his will. And he only had one question left to answer; what happens when you've given everything, and there's nothing left of you?_ _

__He found the answer in the resignation paper he signed. In the way the First and Silver King came back, and Mikoto didn't. In the way he stepped down from being the Blue King, and walked away from the city._ _

__The answer is; nothing. The world forgets everything you've done for it. And you exist._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this is a lot of introspection on Munakata's part, because he seems the type, and I love writing this type of story. In fact, there's probably one or two more like this coming in the future.  
> As always, comments, feedback, and criticism welcome!


	5. Unbalanced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never have, never will own K Project.  
> If you're still reading this, I'm actually really impressed, because these are all so similar it's painful.

Munakata had never meant to fall in love. He'd thought he'd had it under control, thought he could do what needed to be done with no problems. He was wrong.

That red flame came crashing into his life, and it warmed up everything. It made him feel warm, so unlike the cold reassurance of his blue. When that heat was with him, he felt that everything would be alright. He thought that maybe, just maybe, something would work out. That he might be able to have something for himself.

Munakata was wrong. So, so, wrong.

He'd never anticipated the fact that sliding his sword through Mikoto's chest would do more than kill Mikoto. Never thought it would kill him too.

He'd known he was a fool for hoping. That he should've prepared himself better. But even while thinking that, Munakata knew that nothing would've prepared him for the sick crunch of bone, the slight gasp, and the absence of a light. 

He'd never much thought about how himself and Mikoto were called the north and south side of a magnet, or that they were helplessly attracted. Never gave much consideration to what happened when a magnet was left without its partner.

Munakata understood now. Mikoto and him were Yin and Yang, and without one, the other couldn't exist. Not properly. They would be forever unbalanced, seeking the other, even when that was impossible.

Munakata was a fool.

Munakata was unprepared.

Munakata was in love. And it was a painful, lonely thing that ate at him day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. For his only love's death was on his conscience, and he would be forever alone. Seeking that which made him whole, while knowing he was the cause of his own misery.

So Munakata sat in his study pretending to do a puzzle, being watched by the accusing sword that was still encrusted in blood. Munakata was without his soulmate, and he was the equivalent of a wounded animal, watching all others get their happy endings.

Munakata sat alone, as he would for the rest of his life. And if there was a tear or two, there was no one around to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually sure why I'm still posting this since they're _all the same. _  
> Comments, feedback, and criticism always welcome!__


	6. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comparison between the reds and blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to tell you I don't own Project K.  
> I'm not sure about this chapter, don't know why I posted it or why it's still up, but here ya go.

Many call the red and blue clans opposites. The red clan is tight-knit and close, whereas the blues will leave once their paycheck stopped. But in fact, the reds and blues are incredibly similar.

The reds mirror their king, Mikoto. They're passionate, violent, and loyal. They don't take no for an answer, and seem to solve everything with force.

The blues are what Munakata wanted for his family. They're close, and they take their joy where they can. They don't show their true image to outsiders-in fact, every time they leave HQ, they slip on their masks. Outside of Scepter 4, they're professionals prepared to do their job. But once they're inside those gates, they play pranks and joke like everybody.

Both the red and blue clans watch their top three in awe. These three are separate from the regulars of the clan. Whether it's Munakata or Mikoto, Kusanagi or Awashima, or Fushimi or Totsuka. These select few are the ones that watch over the rest of the clan, and make sure everything goes smoothly. 

The blues are called cold for their attitude towards others, but they give as many chances as allowed before they draw their swords and advance. And the reds do the same. They only take out those that threaten or destroy. 

Both clans have a sense of justice, and they stick to their morals.

But perhaps the strongest similarity between the red and blue clans are their kings and the way they treat them.

Mikoto-fire and passion and a weary view of the world. A strong sense of justice, and the reluctance to be king. A clan that has been made of strays taken off the streets, and bonds that can never be broken. Scars and wounds and pasts that can never be healed. The terror of being alone. The quiet joy of having somewhere to belong. 

Munakata-steel and an unbending will. The hope for a better world and shoulders that will bear the weight of the crown for as long as needed. A clan made of those who need a pupose, a home. Those who are ready to devote themselves. An understanding of the world and people. A clan that will die for him. That don't understand but don't need to. A desperate belief in those that have his back, hoping against hope that they'll be his family, that they won't be left alone.

Both clans have been formed by quiet men who were chosen for reasons unkown. Perhaps the best words that have ever described either man have been from the mouth of Fushimi Saruhiko, in the form of "Men with big hearts." These people are called opposites, but they are and they're not. They're red and they're blue. They're fire and they're water. They're the biggest paradox, and they're not. The most complicated groups you will ever meet, and the most simple.

But perhaps this knowledge is unkown for certain reasons. Perhaps people aren't ready for the knowledge that not only do opposites attract, but like also attracts like. The men and women of Scepter 4 and Homra are everything and nothing. Special and ordinary. People with a cause, and completely lost.

So while the rest of the world remains unaware, and the groups in question stay in the dark, a select few will know.

The kings, Munakata and Mikoto. Forever alone and always lonely.

The seconds in command, Awashima and Kusanagi. Constantly trying to lighten the kings' loads, and grieving for said kings.

The wildcards of the trios, Fushimi and Totsuka. Doing what they can where they can without recognition.

All of these people will grieve long before the rest of the clans figure out what will happen. They will grieve long after their kings have passed and the world has moved on. For they and they alone know how cruel life is, and how precious.

They will remain alone. Even as first Totsuka, then Mikoto die. They will keep vigil, and watch as the rest fall. And they will smile sadly, because they all saw this coming. They'll watch Munakata self-destruct, and Awashima try to keep Scepter 4 going by herself. Watch Kusanagi get run down by the weight of a gang called Homra. And then Fushimi will be left. Forever mourning his lost love, and watching both his homes fall apart around him. And he'll be alone, too. Because who's ever had the time for a traitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me about the last line, I know it doesn't fit at all, but somehow it ended up in there :/  
> Comments, feedback, and criticism always welcome!


End file.
